As a conventional vehicle suspension device, for example, in Patent Literature 1, a suspension stiffness control device which can adjust the stiffness of a suspension provided in a vehicle is disclosed. The suspension stiffness control device strengthens the suspension stiffness as an accelerator opening degree or a brake pedal pressing amount is increased. Accordingly, the suspension stiffness control device can secure stability to suppress compliance steering at the time of acceleration while securing turning performance to obtain compliance steering at the normal time.